Thirty Days Before Tragedy
by Hephlovers
Summary: Historical story. Fall of 328 BC, thirty days before the Cleitus tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thirty Days Before Tragedy**

**Chapter 1**

_At the beginning of October, 328 BC. Inside the palace of Samarcand, Northwest of Sogdiana_

Hephaistion was busy working with his supply staff organizing army supplies in the Supply Office. He just came back to Samarcand three days ago after a twenty-day round loop inspection of the four new Alexandrias that were currently under construction throughout Sogdiana.

"From what we have planned we should have enough supply for the army until next month." Hephaistion felt much relieved after going through all the records with his Deputy Supply Officer Iasos and his other staff.

"Yes Sir. Then with what we have gotten in Bactria we shouldn't have any problem through the winter. Had the King decided when we depart for Bactria?" Iasos asked.

"Most likely we'll leave here the last week of October before snow storm starts. We'll need to take some supply with us for the journey back to Bactria besides leaving enough for the garrisons and the new Alexandrias." Hephaistion said while walking toward the door with Iasos. His other staff collected all documents spreading out on the table and put them back into various wooden boxes.

"How was your recent inspection of new Alexandrias?" Iasos had not finished his question when Alexander's page Hippias ran toward them from a distance with his face flushed in read.

"Hephaistion, General. Hurry. The King is asking for you immediate presence."

"What happened?" Hephaistion walked quickly toward Alexander's main commanding hall with Hippias and Milyas, Hephaistion's own page on duty, following behind him.

"Some bad news came in from Bactria."

"Oh, Gods!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately after entering the big hall, Hephaistion saw Alexander pacing back and forth while talking to Hylas, an infantry captain in Craterus' battalion. The man was supposed stationing in Bactra, the capital city of Bactria/Sogdiana, under Craterus' overall command.

"We have some bad news Alexander?"

"Hephaistion come here. Hylas, tell Hephaistion what you told me."

"Yes my King. General, Spitamenes attacked us at Bactra three days ago during the night. His men killed our guards and took most of our livestock with them to the west. We found it out in the morning and General Craterus led a chase after them. We killed some of their men and got some livestock back, but Spitamenes escaped and took away more than half of our livestock across the desert and disappeared into the mountains. General Craterus thought this was a serious matter and sent me to report to the King." Hylas said briefly.

"How many of our men died and how many livestock left?" Hephaistion asked while his heart sank with what he heard.

"About one hundred-fifty of our men died, including our guards and those died on the chase. We killed about three hundreds of them. We have about 5000 cattle and 8000 sheep left."

"That is about a third of what we originally had. Alexander, I think we'll have to change our plan for the winter."

"That's what I am thinking. Hylas, go take a good rest with your escort and get ready for tomorrow morning. We might need you and your men go back to Bactra then."

"Yes my King."

"Hylas, my page Milyas is outside the door. He will arrange lodge and food for your men."

"Thank you General." Hylas saluted to both the King and the General and left the hall.

"Gods, this Spitemenes son of a whore. I will kill him with my own hands." Alexander raged.

"Yes this bastard hit and ran again. We should leave some cavalry in Bactria. Our infantry is not a match in speed with Spitemenes."

"My infantry is the fastest infantry in the world." Alexander was angry. "We thought he was hiding in Sogdiana when we started this campaign. This son of a whore really moved around fast."

At the beginning of the spring, in order to catch Spitamenes and his men, hearing he was moving toward the Sogdiana northwestern boarder close to Scythians and trying to get help from Scythians, Alexander split the Companion Cavalry and Light Infantry, all mounted now, into five columns and swiped all the way from Bactra through Sogdiana from south to north through five different valleys. Most of the Heavy Infantry was left in Bactria under Craterus' overall command to guard the rear as well as build several new Alexandrias in Bactria, while some of the Heavy Infantry were already left in Sogdiana the winter before building new Alexandrias before Alexander's main army went back to Bactria from Sogdiana and wintered in Bactra. The five columns, under Alexander/Cleitus, Hephaistion, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, and Coenus/Artabazus, spent the whole summer swiped valleys, re-captured the towns that were taken by Alexander last year but revolted, and re-united in Samarcand just a month ago, but they didn't find Spitamenes and his main army.

"There is no doubt about our infantry and they are the bravest too." Hephaistion tried to lift up Alexander's spirit.

"We'll have to send some cavalry back to Bactria as soon as possible to protect what left to us. You went through supplies today, didn't you? What's the situation?"

"We have enough here for the five columns till next month with enough left for garrisons throughout the winter till March. But with what happened in Bactra we won't have enough if all five columns go and winter there. We'll be half way short."

"Then we'll have to split again. Maybe three cavalry hiparchies and all light infantry winter here in Sogdiana and two cavalry hiparchies go to Bactria. We should keep enough force here in Sogdiana - I think Spitamenes will most likely attack here next. Besides he's got several chieftain friends hiding in those Sogdiana rocky forts with arms and willing to help him."

"I agree with you. He's probably hiding somewhere in the mountainous area north to the desert where Craterus' chase ended. He can either ride down the mountains to Sogdiana or route back to Bactria. He's got options. "

"Let's have a council meeting to hear what others might say Hephaistion. Just let you know that I might send you with some cavalry to Bactria if that's what we need to do. I shall stay in Sogdiana to block Spitamenes if he comes this way and to finish those rocks. You will need to take overall command in Bactria when you get there and I won't trust anyone else with such a task."

"But Alexander, isn't Craterus in charge ….?"

"No, you should be in charge when you get there. I may need some infantry's help to take these high rocks in spring. You can send Craterus with some infantry to north then. We'll see how things go."

"All right then Alexander. It will be a long winter for us. I'll miss you."

"I will certainly miss you too Phai. You know I dare not give anyone but you the command of half the cavalry and all the infantry left in Bactria. Someone dangerous with that position will be the death of us both." Put both hands on Hephaistion's shoulders, Alexander looked into his eyes intensely. Ever since the Philotas incidence, Alexander was very cautious in assigning important military commands.

"I know Alexander." Hephaistion nodded and padded Alexander's shoulder too. "We'll need more supply here in Sogdiana too if you stay here for the winter. Let me go back to my supply office to arrange that."

"That can wait until after the council meeting." Alexander kissed Hephaistion's cheek quickly and walked to the door and told his pages to call all council staff and generals for a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During the meeting all generals and staff members were informed the situation in Bactra and all agreed with Alexander's decision of splitting the cavalry and sending Hephaistion to lead two cavalry hiparchies to Bactra.

"Alexander, who else's hiparchy will you send with Hephaistion?" Perdiccas asked, hoping he can go. He had been secretly in love with Hephaistion since childhood.

"I can certainly go with some of our men, Alexander." Cleitus hoped. Cleitus was the General of the Companion Cavalry Agema, the Royal Companions, in Alexander's column. The Agema was the largest cavalry hiparchy and had 2000 horseman, twice the size of other hiparchies. Although as the Agema General, he had to be near the King all the time, he still hoped he can go. Ever since he and Hephaistion became secret lovers a year and half ago Cleitus treasured every moment he could spend with or near Hephaistion.

"Not this time Cleitus. Coenus and Artabazus, you two go with Hephaistion with your joint hiparchy. Artabazus, I'll also need you to set up your satrap office during this time and Hephaistion can help you on that. I hope the civil administration can start in spring when the whole region is cleared by then. " Artabazus was appointed the Satrap of Bactria/Sogdiana a year and half ago but actual civil administration was never started nor needed due to the guerrilla war ever since Alexander's army crossed the Hindu Kursh last year in spring. Bactra used to be the capital city of the satrap.

"Yes my King." Artabazus nodded and padded Hephaistion on the shoulder.

Hephaistion glanced at Cleitus' frustrated face and bitted his lower lip and swallowed hard. Personally he wished that if he couldn't be with Alexander, at least he could be with Cleitus. But he realized the rational for Alexander to send Artabazus with him, as well as Alexander's resentment for his continues love affair with Cleitus. He never revealed his affair to Alexander and Alexander never asked, but he knew Alexander already knew it for a while, and he could sense that Alexander tried every opportunity to separate him from Cleitus using his kingly power. It seemed that Alexander didn't understand sometimes that by forcing their separation he actually enhanced Hephaistion's longing for the older general, especially when Alexander couldn't be there to fulfill his role as Hephaistion's lover.

"Ok, that's all for today's meeting. Coenus and Artabazus, get your men ready and you'll leave tomorrow morning, and Hephaisition you leave the day after. Ptolemy, I'll assign you to temporarily take over Hephaistion's supply office for Sogdiana. Hephaistion, before you leave, make sure you arrange additional supplies for us wintering here and tell Ptolemy what to do and how to follow up."

"Sure Alexander. Also to whom do you want me to transfer the Construction Office? Originally I planned to inspect all new Alexandrias in Sogdiana at least one more time before leaving for Bactria."

"Oh, to Cleitus and Perdiccas then. Oh Artabazus, can you go and find some local people with good knowledge about the mountainous area southwest of Sogdiana? I'll need to think about possible routes that Spitamenes might take to attack us. "

"Yes my King."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the hall after the meeting, Ptolemy, Perdiccas, and Cleitus stand with Hephaistion discussing the transition.

"Now I realize how important you are to our army, Hephaistion. It'll take us three people to assume only part of your responsibilities." Perdiccas joked.

"I am certainly amazed by Hephaistion's workload. If I were you, I shall drop dead long time ago." Ptolemy said sympathetically. Cleitus didn't say anything but looked at Hephaistion sadly.

"Ok guys, no more jokes. Ptolemy, why don't you come to the Supply Office this afternoon and we'll go through the supply stuff. And Perdiccas and Cleitus, can you come to the Construction Office tomorrow morning after breakfast? I'll have to go to my men to break the news for moving out."

"Of course, I'll see you later then." Ptolemy nodded and left.

Hephaistion nodded to Perdiccas and said:" I will see you at dinner then." Then he grabbed Cleitus' arm and said:

"Cleitus, you want have some quick lunch with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cleitus silently followed Hephaistion to his chamber. Immediately after they entered the room they locked the door and hold each other tightly and kissed fiercely.

"I don't want you go, or I wish I can go with you. Oh my dear Tion, I'll be desperate for not being able to see you for so long. You just came back to me three days ago."

"Oh Cleitus I wish you can go too, but you know it makes more sense for Alexander to send Coenus and Artabazus with me. I'll miss you so."

"Oh my Tion how I wish I can just go with you. I hate this place and this bizarre campaign. I just want to be with you, care for you and love you." With sad eyes Cleitus kissed everywhere of Hephaistion's face.

"I know you love me so and I love you too. I won't forget you and I'll write to you. Don't be so sad my Cleitus. You know we will see each other again soon in spring. I hope by the time we meet again you still love me and want me."

"I'll love you with all my life and I'll want you always, don't you know that?"

"Show it to me then."

"Yes my love, as always."

Cleitus gently lifted Hephaistion up and carried him to the bed in the inner chamber. He put down Hephaistion on the bed and gently removed his clothes. He quickly took off his own clothes and laid his big frame on top of Hephaistion's.

"You are so beautiful my Tion." Cletus starred at Hephaistion's beautiful eyes while kissed his hand lovingly. "You have the most beautiful eyes, nose, mouth, face - everything about you is beautiful. And you have the most beautiful mind and heart."

"Don't flatter me. My Cleitus. You are handsome too. I like your strong arms, your black hair, your black eyes, mouth, your legs, and your spear." Hephaistion wiggled beneath Cleitus. Cleitus suddenly feel unbearable heat building up his lower abdomen.

"Don't move Tion, for I can't hold too long whenever I am with you. Let me please you first."

Cleitus worshiped Hephaistion's body thoroughly from head to toe. He kissed and sucked everywhere lightly, ever careful not to leave kiss marks. He took Hephaistion into his mouth and sucked lovingly until Hephaistion came and then he prepared and took Hephaistion gently and thrust inside him again and again until both were spent.

Cleitus held Hephaistion on top of his big body so tightly that he almost couldn't breath.

"I have a bad feeling Tion. Something bad might happen to us and we won't see each other again." Cleitus whispered sadly.

"No, Cleitus, don't say that." Hephaistion was terrified and he lifted his head and looked into Cleitus sad eyes. "I'll be safe so don't worry. And you take care of yourself too. And I'll promise I'll write to you every week. And once the winter is over I'll quickly come up here to re-unite with you or you go down to Bactria."

"I don't suppose Alexander likes us together. I can see he tried to separate us whenever he can. I am afraid that he won't let us be together after the winter. He might leave me behind while he joins you in Bactria and then leave for India. You know he planned a large force for garrison here."

"I don't think he will do that – you are his best cavalry general and he'll need you in India campaign. Besides I will do whatever I can to make sure you stay with the main army."

"Tion, do you still love him?"

"Cleitus please don't be angry with me. Yes I still love him as a dear friend and a brother. I understand him and I want to support him in anyway I can. You know how long Alexander and I were together and how much he trusted me. Although he might no longer love me, he still listens to my advices and trusts me with part of the army. So please don't worry Cleitus I will convince him not to leave you behind."

"Tion I think you underestimate how much Alexander still loves you and how much he hates me for stealing you from him. He has his mother's jealous mind."

"I don't think you stole me from him – I fell for you myself. Besides I am my own person and I can decide for myself whom I love. But you do have a point about his mother's jealousy. Sometime I wish Alexander didn't inherit his mother's jealousy and his father's temper. Promise me Cleitus, whenever Alexander is furious, stay away from him, especially when Philip or Olympia is concerned – he could get very irrational then."

"Oh Tion I promise you I will be careful."

"I think we need to have some lunch now. Cleitus, I am starving."

"I wish to spend every minute with you Tion. Now let me clean you up before lunch."

Cleitus gently cleaned Hephaistion with a wet clothes then himself and quickly dressed both. After that Hephaistion ordered his pages to bring lunches for two. After lunch they kissed goodbye.

"Can you come to my room after diner Tion. I wish to spend the night with you."

"I'll try my best. You know I have much to do before departure."

"I'll wait for you anyways. See you at dinner my love."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hephaistion spent the whole afternoon with Ptolemy and Iasos. He instructed Iasos to help Ptolemy for the supply duties for the winter. Hephaistion identified several places where they may get some extra supply and tutored Ptolemy on how to send people, money for purchase, how to inspect and transport and how to store. Then they spent sometime and went through the preparation of supplies for two cavalry hiparchies' journey to Bactria. Hephaistion wanted Ptolemy to know the process for planning army supplies – it would most likely be Ptolemy to carry out the preparation work for the rest of the army in Sogdiana for the winter and coming spring. Hephaistion will leave Iasos and half of his supply staff to assist Ptolemy and take half of them to Bactria to join his other supply staff left there. Meanwhile Hephaistion sent his page to notify his cavalry men for the news of departure and his wish to discuss matters with his captains over the dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexander entered the royal dinning hall only to find half of his generals there with most of the staff members. He nodded to his men and sat down on his couch and asked Perdiccas and Cleitus:

"Had you two have chance to go through stuff with Hephaistion yet Perdiccas and Cleitus?"

"Not yet, Alexander. He worked with Ptolemy on supply this afternoon I think. Cleitus and I will work with him tomorrow morning."

"Oh yes we worked together this afternoon Alexander." Ptolemy walked in while hearing Perdiccas. He sat down on Perdiccas' coach and sighed. "My head hurts after going through so many things."

"What else did you do and where is Hephaestion?" Alexander asked.

"Oh we also prepared supply list for the two hiparchies' journey to Bactria. I think the supply staff is still busy putting things together. Coenus and Artabazus are over there supervising the packing. Hephaistion went to talk to his men and he will dine with his captains. That's what he told me Alexander."

"So he won't be dining with us?" Alexander was obviously disappointed.

"He might come for a drink if his meeting finishes early. Alexander, have you found new information about those mountainous areas?" Ptolemy obviously tried to lift up Alexander's spirit.

While Alexander, Ptolemy, and Perdiccas were discussing the mountainous areas, Cleitus sat there silently in deep thought with a glass of wine in his hand, while Melger on the next coach tried to form a conversation with him. Cleitus was also disappointed that Hephaistion could not come for diner. After the wonderful time he spent with Hephaistion at noon he felt slightly light hearted. He spent the afternoon inspected his troops and made secret sacrifice to gods to wish for Hephaistion's safety and their speedy reunion. Then he went through his possessions and found two gold lockets that can be open up and closed. He planned to put his and Hephaistion's hair together in the lockets and gave one locket to Hephaistion. He wished to spend the night and next night with Hephaistion. But with Alexander obviously wanting to spend more time with Hephaistion, Cleitus was not sure his wish can be fulfilled.

Cleitus was startled and almost spilled his wine when someone sat down heavily next to him. He looked and found Coenus and Artabazus came for dinner. Alexander noticed them too and nodded to Coenus and Artabazus:

"Is everything ready for your men to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes Alexander. We had our man notified, supply packed, and horses and packing animals readied. We shall be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Coenus replied while Artabazus nodded.

"Good then. Hylas and his men will go with you. When you get to Bactria let Craterus know that Hephaistion is coming one day behind and tell him to get ready to transfer overall command to Hephaistion."

"Alexander, this is probably not my position to say this." Coenus hesitated. "Well you know that Craterus didn't get along very well with Hephaistion sometimes, or should we say, infantry commanders didn't get along well with us, the cavalry commanders. Now you put Craterus under Hephaistion's command. Don't you plan to send a letter to notify him and other infantry commanders about your decision?"

Alexander looked around the room and saw several generals nodded their heads in agreement. He smiled and then said:" Don't worry Coenus. I already prepared two letters to Craterus this afternoon. This one you shall carry and give to him, another Hephaistion will take with him. And they shall obey my order." As said Alexander gave one letter in a royal leather bag to Coenus.

"Oh this is perfect." Coenus felt much relieved. Then Alexander called Artabazus to come near him to discuss some satrap administration matters.

Cleitus was amazed at Alexander's public show of total trust in Hephaistion in front of all generals and staff. He thought about the question he asked Hephaistion this noon after their love making. He had to admit that Hephaistion's devotion to Alexander was totally understandable. He also sadly realized that the love between himself and Hephaistion may never match the depth of the love between Alexander and Hephaistion. It was no doubt that at times Alexander hurt Hephaistion, even deeply, by his phobos, his pride, his temper, and his neglection, but Alexander never intensionally wanted to hurt Hephaistion, and Hephaistion understood that. Although Hephaistion loved him, Alexander would always come first in Hephaistion's heart, Cleitus bitterly admitted. After some heartless conversations with his comrades Cleitus nodded to his friends and excused himself for an early rest, and sadly regretted that he probably won't be able to spend the night with Hephaistion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alexander watched Cleitus left the dinning hall with the corner of his eyes and said nothing. Ever since he discovered Hephaistion's affair with Cleitus Alexander had mixed feeling toward his bravest general and old friend. Cleitus, 16 year older than Alexander, was the younger brother of Alexander's dear nursemaid Lanice. Cleitus was always a dear big brother to Alexander and he often visited his sister's nursery and played with the young Prince when Alexander was a little boy. Cleitus told the young Prince many campaign stories, made him wooden swords and even gave him a set of wooden toy soldiers. When the Prince grew old, Cleitus taught Alexander many military combat skills and horsemanship. Alexander had always admired Cleitus' loyalty and service to both his father Phillip and himself, and he owed Cleitus for saving his life in the battle of Granicus. But for over a year now Alexander had been rather jealous of Cleitus and resented him for stealing away a part of his Hephaistion's heart.

Alexander wouldn't mind Hephaistion bed a boy or two here or there or even take a mistress, as long as Hephaistion wasn't emotionally bonded to that person. Ever since their boyhood Alexander knew Hephaistion's physically need was greater than his own. However they remained exclusive lovers until about four years ago when Alexander took Barsine as a mistress to form an important political alliance. Barsine, bout 7 years older than Alexander, a mother of two girls already from her former husbands, was Artabazus' daughter and widow, first of Mentor, Darius' Greek mercenary commander, and later Mentor's brother, General Memnon. Artabazus married to a Persian Princes, the daughter of the Great King prior to Darius, so Barsine was a minor Persian princess herself. She was raised in Asia Minor under both Greek and Persian culture and she knew Alexander when her father took his family to Philip's court for political refuge when Alexander was about 6 years old. Later Artabazus regained favor and trust of the Great King and his previous satrap in Asia Minor and continued to have important political influence in Asia Minor and Persia. When Alexander took Barsine into his private life, Artabazus was still fighting for Darius but later surrender to Alexander, mostly because of Barsine, and became Alexander's most loyal Persian supporter ever since.

Alexander knew that Hephaisiton understood perfectly the reason for his alliance with Barsine and Hephaistion knew he didn't love her and this was just for political convenience. So this incidence didn't affect his relationship with Hephaisiton at all and Hephaistion exclusively remained Alexander lover and didn't seek others' comfort. Alexander's visits to Barsine's tent were infrequent, and they were often separated because the army often moved fast forward pursuing Darius while women's camp trailed slowly behind.

Two years ago things started to change between Alexander and Hephaistion. After Darius was murdered by his generals two summers ago, Nabarzanes, Daruis' cavalry commander in the battle of Gaugamela, came to Alexander pleading for pardon, and gifted Alexander Darius' favorite eunuch Bagoes, 16 years old at that time. Alexander took Bagoes in as a personal servant and a royal dancer. Two months after Bagoes came to the camp and in one of the lonely nights, while Hephaistion was away from the main army on a two-month mission; Alexander took Bagoes to his bed and started an affair. When Hephaistion came back, he found out Alexander's affair with Bagoes by accident. Although Hephaisiton never said anything nor raised any objections about it, he felt he was betrayed again by Alexander and started to distance himself. Alexander gradually sensed Hephaistion's slipping away and he made another mistake by arrogantly assuming Hephaisiton should understand his rational of keeping Bagoes in his court as a symbol of a Great King of Persia. This made Hephaisiton further withdrew himself emotionally from Alexander, although Hephaisiton continuously supported Alexander's integration policy in public and even formed strong bond with several worthy Persian nobles himself. Alexander vowed to Hephaistion repeatedly that he only loved him, but the constant presence of Bagoes in Alexander's personal service and court annoyed and humiliated Hephaistion very much. Cleitus, a long-time admirer of Hephaistion ever since Hephaistion's childhood, sensed his chance and pursuit more rigorously. So after couple months' painful self-deny and sleepless nights, Hephaistion finally fell for Cleitus, accepted his love, a love probably started even earlier than Alexander's, and they became secrete lovers ever since.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

While busy building up the empire, pursuing enemies, and enjoying erotic Persian entertainments, Alexander didn't notice the real problem in his relationship with Hephaistion until one day he suddenly realized that Hephaistion stopped voluntarily visiting his tent for several months already. Publicly Hephaistion was still Alexander's strongest supporter for his dream of building the greatest empire in history, and he still served Alexander ever importantly in many functions as chief military commander, chief supply officer, chief logistic officer and chief diplomat, but Hephaistion seldom seek out Alexander's company in private now. Whenever Alexander sent for and needed his company, Hephaisiton would always come and be there to comfort Alexander and support him, but Hephaisiton never visited Alexander's tent uninvited now, although before ever since childhood, Hephaisiton constantly went to his room or tent to spend time with Alexander. Moreover, when he was asked to stay for the night, Hephaistion was reluctant, didn't want to make love nor wanted to spend a whole night with Alexander.

Alexander was now scared that Hephaisition didn't love him anymore – the thought certainly frightened him because he knew how much he dependent on Hephaistion for emotional support. So one night, when he sent for Hephaistion and Hephaistion was nowhere to be found, Alexander went to Hephaistion's tent and waited. Hephaistion came back when it was almost dawn and was startled to see Alexander in his tent. Alexander angrily asked him where he had been but Hephaistion told nothing. Tiring off Hephaistion's clothes Alexander saw kiss marks and he was so enraged that he stroke Hephaistion's face. Hephaistion stroked back and Alexander was so angry that he stormed out of Hephaistion's tent. They didn't talk in private for a week and Alexander swore to kill Hephaistion's new lover once he found out who that was. Hephaistion wasn't terrified by Alexander's behavior and did his duty as usual and treated everybody the same as before in public. Hephaistion didn't try to explain to Alexander nor he stopped see Cleitus in private, although secretly. So not long after Alexander discovered Hephaistion's new lover was Cleitus.

Both Hephaistion and Cleitus kept their love affair very low profile and almost nobody knew about that. Alexander was so angry but Hephaistion's strong will hinted that he would not give up his new lover. Alexander realized that he just could not kill Cleitus, nor he could force them to break up – either way he may risk of losing Hephaistion totally. Hephaisiton by now already formed a deep bond with Cleitus, and Alexander dared not to push Hephaistion too hard. Ever since a child Alexander knew how independent and liberal Hephaistion was, for Hephaisiton was more an Athenian philosopher than a Macedonian general, although Hephaisiton no doubt was a brave warrior and was admired greatly by his troops.

Alexander pretended he didn't know what's going on between Cleitus and Hephaistion while tried hard to think various ways to win Hephaistion back. He tried to regain Hephaistion's heart by loving him more gently in private and by showing his affections more openly in public. Alexander also reduced Bagoes' constant presence in the King's royal tent by giving him a small tent. Also Alexander gradually restricted Cleitus access to Hephaistion. Alexander realized that his decision of putting Hephaistion and Cleitus as co-commander of the Companion Cavalry two years ago after the Philotas incidence did himself personal damages – although the decision was beneficial to both Hephaistion and the army. As he originally hoped Cleitus and Hephaistion worked very well together and eased a lot of rifts among companions that started after the death of Philotas and Parmenion. Cleitus was the most respected cavalry general, after Alexander himself, and he treated and taught Hephaistion well. By earning Cleitus' respect and by his self-demonstration, Hephaistion earned the respect of companions and gained much needed experience for a cavalry commander.

Alexander was also seeking a permanent solution - he planned to leave Cleitus behind next spring as the new satrap of Bactria/Sogdiana, although he hadn't discussed the plan with anybody yet. Artabazus was 68 years old now and he wanted to retire to his homeland in Asia Minor, and Bactria/Sogdiana indeed would need a strong Macedonian military commander as satrap to lead the large Macedonian/Greek garrison force left behind when the main army moves forward to India. The post would be also a promotion to Cleitus and reward for his long time service and loyalty both to Philip and to Alexander, since in Persian history this post was often held by the Crown Prince of the Great King, and it was the third most important position in the entire empire after the Great King and the Grand Vizier. Alexander hoped that these would be enough to convince Hephaisiton when he reveals his plan regarding Cleitus next spring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was almost time for everybody to retire when Hephaistion came in the dinning hall looking tired. Coenus and Artabazus were about to leave. Hephaistion talked to them briefly inquiring the preparation then they left. Noticing Cleitus was absent; Hephaistion walked to Alexander and sat down next to him while nodded to other generals.

"You looked tired Hephaistion. Have you had dinner yet?" Alexander touched Hephaistion's arm lovingly.

"Yes I had dinner with my men."

"Are they ready to leave?"

"Not yet Alexander, We had to get Coenus's men ready first. We should have enough time to get my men ready tomorrow."

"Have some wine then Hephaistion. Oh just let you know that I have Coenus deliver a letter to Craterus and the army there indicating my decision for the commanding structure in Bactria once you arrive there. I will also have you take another letter with the same content."

"Oh thank you Alexander, you are very thoughtful."

"Now since you already had dinner, can we go to my chamber so we can go through the letter?"

"Certainly Alexander." Hephaistion drunk his wine and nodded to other generals then followed Alexander to the King's private chamber.

--------------------------------------------------

"I bet they will spend the night together. Oh I am tired too and I better go back to my Tais before I have too much wine." Ptolemy winked to Perdiccas.

"Get lost you woman sucker. " Perdiccas joked and threw his wine cup toward Ptolemy and Ptolemy caught it. "I'd wish I have a lover as beautiful as Hephaistion. And if I do, I would want to spend every night with him and never would send him away for an entire winter. Alexander is a lucky man but it seems he is throwing his fortune to the water. I just don't understand him anymore." Perdiccas murmured to himself.

"Well maybe he wanted to spend every night with his painted bedboy without feeling guilt." Ptolemy joked.

"Don't mention that petty painted boy in my face! I hate him. Every time I saw him I wanted to strike his ugly painted face. He caused much sadness to my dear friend." Perdiccas raged.

"Mind you that you are angry against the wrong person, Perdiccas. What could Bagoes do if Alexander wanted to take him to bed?"

"Well I guess you are right Ptolemy. I have to blame Alexander then. I don't mind Alexander fucked that painted boy once or twice, but why he kept him around for so long? I just couldn't stand to see Hephaistion was humiliated like that."

"Be careful Perdiccas. You don't want Alexander to hear that. Oh Perdiccas why you have such feeling about Hephaistion? Are you in love with him?"

"Love or not he is beyond my reach. I can not force him to love me - I can only have him in my dreams." Perdiccas murmured to himself.

"Perdiccas, be serious. If ever you have such feeling about Hephaistion, you better never show it in front of Alexander. You know how jealous he could be. Don't you remember the punches Alexander gave to Cassander for intentionally making Hephaistion drunk and kissing him?"

"Of course I remembered. That's probably why he didn't take Cassander with us when we left Pella."

"Yeh, I guess he was afraid Hephaistion might find Cassander attractive."

"Well he certainly loved Hephaistion to death then. He even didn't allow anybody to lay a finger on Hephaistion. But you think he still loves him so now?" Perdiccas asked. Maybe he can have some hope now?

"Yes he still loves him very much so. Trust me on that." Ptolemy assured.

"If he still loves Hephaistion so, I just don't get it why he still keeps that painted boy around and why he will send Hephaistion away for the whole winter."

"Well Alexander may have his reasons. Keeping that boy around certainly helped his image as a Great King to Persians, plus the boy knew both languages and the Persian court customs. About his decision today, I guess he won't trust anybody except Hephaistion to command two third of our entire army."

"Well you certainly have some valid points about the boy, but we do have Darius' brother and mother on our side, not to mention a bunch of other Persian nobles, don't we? Anybody knew the Persian court better than them? I doubt it. But regarding trust, didn't he give Craterus command of all our infantry and other battalions left in Bactria up to now? That's more than half of our entire army."

"Yes only in numbers. You know the importance of infantry is much reduced in this mountainous region and in this guerrilla war."

"You are right. Our infantry soldiers are already complaining about becoming building labors for new Alexandrias."

"Enough gossip Perdiccas. We should retire now. You have much to learn about building new Alexandrias tomorrow." Ptolemy sensed the dangerous direction their conversation was leading to and stopped promptly.

"Yes you are right. See you tomorrow then." Perdiccas made a big yarn and left the hall together with Ptolemy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As soon as they entered Alexander's private chamber, Alexander hugged Hephaistion and kissed his lips. Then he held Hephaistion's hand and led him to his working desk. He opened the parchment and handed to Hephaistion. Hephaisiton quickly read through the letter and nodded. Alexander took the letter back, sealed it, ring-printed it and put the letter into a royal leather bag. He handed the bag again to Hephaistion and Hephaistion tied it to his belt.

Then Alexander led Hephaistion to a coach, let him sit down while still holding his one hand and asked him tenderly:

"You want some more wine Phai?"

"No Thanks Alexander. I am much tired and want to rest early tonight." Hephaistion rubbed his face with his other hand.

"Can you stay with me tonight, Phai?" Alexander asked, almost pleading.

Hephaistion was somewhat reluctant because he knew that Cleitus might still be waiting for him. But looking into Alexander's tender eyes he just didn't have the heart to deny Alexander, if ever anything. He slowly nodded and Alexander smiled happily and quickly walked to the outside and quietly inform Hephaistion's page. He then quickly walked back in and tenderly held Hephaistion's hand and led him to the inner bed chamber.

"Alexander, I am much tired and I just want to sleep." Hephaistion hesitated and hinted that he wasn't up to love making tonight.

"I know my love. Now sit down on the bed and I will help you undress and clean."

Hephaistion did what Alexander told him to do. Alexander carefully removed the leather letter bag and put it on the night stand and removed Hephaistion's clothes. He then wet a piece of clothes with warm water and cleaned Hephaistion from head to toe. Hephaistion thought it was ironic that on the same day both his lovers cared him so gently - first Cleitus, now Alexander.

"You will spoil me Alexander. If these Persians ever knew that their Great King is being a mere servant to his general tonight, they may lose respect to you. I heard the Great Kings never even moved a finger for themselves."

"Great King or not, I am just your Achilles to you my Patroclus."

"How long had it been since you last called me your Patroclus Alexander? Let me see, wasn't it two and half years ago in Persepolis during that burning banquet? The end of Greek's revenges on Persia and the beginning of the dynasty of Alexander the Great?"  
"I know you still blame me for burning down that palace. I am sorry Phai and I regret it as much as you do. Let's not talk about the sad thing. I am sure we will build something grander than that someday."

"Sometime I wonder why we are doing this Alexander – burning things down and building new things up. Isn't it all wasting money and energy? Although I enjoy building new cities, but burning down and building up, burning down and building up, it made people so tiring. It made me so tiring. How can we get out of this bad cycle?" Hephaistion murmured to himself.

"You are just too tired my love. Now go to sleep and you will feel better tomorrow." Alexander gently lay down Hephaistion on his back and quickly remove his own clothes and lay down next to Hephaisiton. Tugged under the warm fur blanket, Alexander felt the warmth of Hephaistion's body and gently touched his skin everywhere with his finger tips while thinking about Hephaistion's words. He felt sad that their pure love from childhood became so complicated now. The love was still deep and no doubt the most important thing for them both. Hephaistion still believed in him and would follow him to the end of the earth, but it didn't mean that he won't have doubts sometime, about Alexander's love and about their destiny. Alexander didn't blame him for that, because sometimes he had doubts himself too.

----------------------------------------------

Inside Cleitus' inner chamber, Cleitus tossed on his bed. By now he knew that Hephaistion would not come. He didn't want to think about what Hephaistion might be doing right now. He sighed deeply, blew off the lamps and tried to fall sleep, still holding the two lockets in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dawn was near while Alexander waked up from a pleasant sleep. He breathed deeply in Hephaistion's thick hair while still holding Hephaistion's arm tightly. He felt much refreshed after a good night sleep although a little disappointed that they didn't make love last night. Maybe they could make it up in the morning? Alexander traced Hephaistion's face lightly with his fingers. It seemed that the travels, battles, and all hardships hadn't reduced a single bit of Hephaistion's handsomeness. "He is still the most handsome man in the whole world. No wonder the Queen Mother Sisygambis bowed down to him." Alexander thought proudly.

Alexander's touching waked Hephaistion up. He turned his head, opened his eyes and smiled at Alexander.

"You had a good night sleep my love?"

"Yes indeed Alexander. You look much refreshed too."

"Phai, do you want to ….." Alexander kissed Hephaistion's cheek tenderly.

"Oh Alexander, didn't you plan to send Coenus and Artabazus off this morning? It's getting late and I think they might be ready to leave …"

"Tonight then?" Alexander hoped.

Hephaisiton nodded slowly. Alexander pulled up Hephaistion happily and kissed his lips. Then they both dressed quickly and Alexander called his pages to bring up the breakfast.

After the quick breakfast, Alexander and Hephaistion walked to the palace gate where Coenus and Artabazus' men were ready to leave, while same servants and slaves finishing loading supplies up on packing animals. The two departing generals were talking with Perdiccas, Ptolemy, Cleitus and several others while waiting to say goodbye to Alexander. Alexander walked quickly toward them, hugged Coenus, padded Artabazus, and talked briefly with them. Hephaistion also checked a few things with them and with Hylas. Then the departing party jumped up their horses and slowly trotted away.

Alexander told the remaining generals to have a council meeting at noon and headed back to his commanding office followed by his pages and guard. With the new information he gathered yesterday about the areas where Spitamenes might be hiding, he needed to form some new strategies to encircle the enemy. He also needed to think about the possible counter-actions for his army in Bactria if Spitamenes decided to route back and attack there again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hephaistion led Cleitus and Perdiccas to his Construction Office, and called all his staff together. He divided his staff into two groups, one was to help Cleitus, another to Perdiccas. With each group, he went through with his substitute generals about the locations of the new towns, various important projects planned, construction schedules, supposed completion dates, allocation of town houses to various groups – garrisons, civil offices, local people, and scheduled inspection dates. By the time they finished the discussion it was already noon, so they headed to the commending hall for the council meeting and a working lunch.

Cleitus was upset ever since the morning when he saw Alexander and Hephaistion came together to say goodbye to the departing army. He knew then that Hephaistion spent the night with Alexander. He tried to hide his hurt feelings while concentrated on the tasks at hand. He knew Hephaistion loved building new towns and he vowed to do his part of the job well and not to disappoint Hephaistion.

Generals and other staff had lunch while Alexander went through his plan for encircling Spitamenes. Alexander decided to have a one-month campaign against Spitamenes in southwest Sogdiana. Each hiparchy general, Cleitus, Perdiccas, Ptolemy, with 1000 horsemen each, would lead his hiparchy and went three different directions to surround the region where Spitamenes was supposedly hiding and guard the three possible mountainous gates at west, north, and east that Spitamenes might escape to. Alexander himself would take the rest of the Companion Cavalry Agema, 1000 horsemen, with mounted Agema Hypaspists, 1000 men in total, and run directly toward the center of the region. Hephaistion, once he arrive Bactra, would send Coenus' hiparchy to guard the southern entrance to that region from Bactria and to capture any enemy escaping that way.

"This is a sound plan Alexander." Ptolemy felt happy that his king came up with such a detailed plan.

"When will we start?" Perdiccas asked.

"Hephaistion, how soon you think Coenus can reach the southern gate?"

"About 7 days Alexander. 3 days from here to Bactra, 1 day resting while waiting for me, and 3 more days from Bactra to the southern gate. They will have to cross that desert to get to the southern part of the mountains."

"Good. From here to the west gate takes about 5 days. So Cleitus, you leave with your men day after tomorrow to the west. And Perdiccas you should leave the day after Cleitus to the east. Ptolemy, you leave the day after Perdiccas to the north gate, and I shall leave the same day as Perdiccas to reach the center. So by the seventh day we shall have the entire region surrounded and stormed."

"Alexander, besides the four possible escaping gates, is there any other possible way for him to escape?"

"Yes Cleitus. There are several small shepherd trails to cross the mountains not through the gates. So I will need all of you to spread out your men and guard each possible trail. Also you need to take over any resistance on your way. If serious situation arises, you need to inform me immediately and I will form some new strategies."

"How many horsemen Spitamenes has now?" Hephaistion asked.

"Hylas reported based on the last encounter he had about three thousands. He might got some new recruits by now. I got reports that some of the rock chieftains tried to send re-enforcement to him. I estimate that he has about four thousands horsemen at most."

"What about my new construction task then, Alexander?" Perdiccas asked.

"That can wait. After the campaign on the way back to here you and Cleitus can go and inspect the new cities. We can fill them then. With Spitamenes perished by then, these local people will be more willing to move into my new Alexandrias. After that we will gather here for celebration. Then we'll move to Nautaca for winter camp. You know Nautaca is the Royal Hunting Park, untouched for four generations. We will have a lot of fun hunting there. Hephaisiton, you arranged more supply for the winter?"

"Yes Alexander, Ptolemy and I arranged more. Now with preys from Nautaca, I am sure everybody will have a full tummy this winter."

"Good. Since Hephaisiton is leaving tomorrow and we'll all start our campaign soon, I have ordered a feast for tonight. So see you all at dinner generals."

All of them nodded and stood up to leave. Alexander grabbed Hephaisiton arm and said.

"Stay Hephaistion, I need to discuss other things I would like you to do in Bactria."

"Yes Alexander."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After everybody left the hall, Alexander looked at Hephaistion and said.

"You have some concerns about my plan?"

"You didn't mention the other two battalions of hypaspists. I guess you will leave them to guard Samarcand?"

"Yes, two battalions of hypaspists with 2000 Greek mercenary cavalry to guard Samarcand, the 6 towns nearby and all new Alexandrias. "

"So I suppose Melger and Necanor will be in command?" Melger and Necanor were commanders of the two hypaspists battalions.

"Yes."

"They should be capable defending the cities if Spitamenes ever sneaks by our cavalry and comes to siege our cities again."

"Yes I know your concern. I wouldn't allow what happened last-year happen again this time. Besides I don't think he has any chance to escape our encircling this time."

"I hope so."

A year ago, while Alexander and the main army was building the Alexandria-the-Furthest and battling Scythians at river Jaxartes, the boarder between northeast Sogdiana and Scythians, Spitamenes came with 6000 horsemen to northwest Sogdiana and besieged Samarcand. The 2000 Macedonians/Greeks garrisoned in Samarcand and the surrounding towns fight bravely but faced grave danger that the city might be overtaken. Hearing the news, Alexander sent 2000 horsemen of his Greek mercenary cavalry that he could barely spare to the rescue of Samarcand under two Greek generals. Hearing the news of Alexander's re-enforcement, Spitamenes gave up the siege and ambushed the Greek cavalry and slaughtered most of the Alexander's men and then disappeared into the northern mountainous areas next to Scythians. This was the heaviest loss ever occurred to Alexander's army since the beginning of the Persian campaign. The defeat was mostly caused by the two inexperienced Greek generals' inabilities to react promptly when ambushed.

When the disastrous news reached Alexander, he just came back to Alexandria-the-Furtherest after wining the battle against Scythians across the river Jaxartes. The battle was won victoriously by Alexander's army and Scythian King begged for pardon and offered his daughter to Alexander for marriage, and if Alexander didn't want her, then the Scythian King wished for inter-marriages between Alexander's generals and his nobles. Alexander turned down the marriage proposals and ordered the Scythian King to never cross the boarder – river Jaxartes - again. Alexander was happy after stabilizing the northeast Sogdiana, although he sufferer personal wounds - a stone thrown on his throat caused him unable to speak for several days and an arrow shot on his left lower leg made him unable to walk for days. Hearing the disastrous news from Samarcand, Alexander led his Companion Cavalry lightening back to Samarcand regardless his personal wounds, finished the 150 miles journey in just three days but only found the bodies of his soldiers, not a single sight of Spitamenes.

"Hephaisiton, when you get to Bactra, you'll also need to arrange supply for next spring and summer. You know I plan to leave Bactria for India the latest at the end of next summer."

"I know. Hopefully by then both Spitamenes and all those Sogdiana rocks fall to us."

"I strongly believe so. My plan is to take one rock this year and the remaining two rocks next spring. Then the main army can gather in Bactra before May so we can cross Hindu Kursh again before July."

"I heard those rocky forts are very high, and some even have enough supply to last for more than two years."

"High or not we will have to take them. If they do have so much supply in storage then that will even make your job easier."

"Alexander Maybe we can find some other ways to take the rocks than siege? We already loss more men in this gods forbidden satrap than we lost in the entire campaign against Daruis."

"I wish so too, Hephaistion. It's a pity we sent Darius' brother to Ecbatana with Bessus last year. He may know some of those rock chieftains and may persuade them to surrender." Bessus was Daruis' satrap of Bactria/Sogdiana. He proclaimed himself the Great King after he and several other Persian generals murdered Daruis two summers ago. Alexander's army captured Bessus last year and sent him to Ecbatana, by Daruis' younger brother Oxathres, now a companion in Alexander's cavalry, for a capital punishment in Persian style.

"We can call him back, but it will probably take him more than six months to get here. What about Artabazus' son? He is still around." Hephaistion thought.

"Most of Artabazus' contacts are in Asia Minor. Don't worry Hephaistion, we will find somebody with the contacts."

"Oh Alexander, I think I know such a person. Do you remember Mauaces? He led Scythians' envoy to us last year at Alexander-the-Furtherest to plead pardon for his King. He also led some of the Scythians fighting again us along Bessus in Gaugamela. He escaped and went back to his King after that. I think he knew those Bactrian and Sogdiana nobles well. Now with his King bowed down to us, we can order him to come over and help us."

"That's a great idea Hephaistion. Let's draft a letter to the Scythian King for Mauaces' immediate presence then." Alexander was excited. He knew his Hephaistion was ever knowledgeable about Persians and even people outside the border. Alexander quickly called in some scribes who knew both Greek and Persian languages to draft the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After they finished the letter, Hephaistion started hesitantly:

"Alexander, have you ever considered a marriage alliance or something like that with Bactrian or Sogdiana? Remember the Scythians King offered you his daughter for marriage last year? Maybe we can find you a bride with a good influential family here. That way we can be sure the region stays in peace when we move to India."

"Hephaistion! Why do you want to marry me off? Didn't I already tell you that I didn't want to marry that Scythian King's daughter, not to say some Bactrian or Sogdiana woman! Don't you love me anymore Phai?"

"I love you Alexander and please don't get angry with me. Marrying a Scythian princess may not be necessary because they are outside our boarders, but marrying into an influential Bactria or Sogdiana family might help to save hundreds of our men's lives. Think this way Alexander. We know how ruthless these Bactria and Sogdiana people are. After the almost two-year bloody war, you know they won't bend down unless you put a sword on their necks. Some of them even want to fight to death, because they view us as barbarians and invaders to their homeland. But if you marry into them they become your kinsmen and family and they will change how they view us. Besides, if we ever leave here for India, even we can purge Spitamenes and take all the rocks, there is still no guarantee they would not revolt as soon as we turn our back, even if we leave a strong garrison force behind."

"What you said made sense Hephaisiton. Tell you the truth I am tired of this guerrilla war too. I didn't know we would stuck here for so long and I really want to move to India, to the outer ocean."

"Then think about that Alexander. Unless we plan to kill every single one of those gods forbidden people, we better start to find alternatives. Remember Philip took one new wife each time when he won a campaign. He had saved a lot of blood for Macedonians from his seven marriage alliances."

"I don't want so many wives. I just want you Hephaistion!"

"You have me and you will always have me Alexander, wife or no wife."

"I don't think this idea sits well with the army."

"I think they will accept it – at least the army didn't reject Philip's marriages, did they? Besides, between one more brother's death and their king marring to a barbarian, the army will definitely chose the later. Trust me on that Alexander."

"Let me think about that. Would you promise me you will always love me even if I marry, Phai?" Alexander held Hephaisiton face tightly with both hands and looked into his eyes.

"I promise you I will always love you and always support you for your sake and our army's sake. Alexander, trust me on that." Hephaisiton answered sincerely and kissed Alexander.

"If I ever have to marry, I want us to marry sisters, such as Darius' daughters. I want our children to be one blood." Alexander held Hephaistion's waist while resting his head on his shoulder.

"We had talked about that before Alexander, but they are still young and they are far away. We can wait for couple more years. Besides marring Darius' daughter won't help the current situation. And if you marry now, you can still marry Stateira later and she should still be the queen." Hephaisiton assured.

"Let's think about marriage another time until Mauaces comes to us. Now I really don't want you go to Bactra. I wish I have other choice, Hephaistion. Promise me you will take care yourself and write to me often." Alexander held Hephaistion tightly and sighed.

"I will. And you take care of yourself too Alexander. I worry that you will always fight at the very front."

"Do not worry about me, Phai. I have gods' fortune. Now if we can capture Spitamenes this time then Bactria will be much safer. You will come up to me sooner then?"

"Either you go down south or I come up north in spring for sure. Let's see how things go. Now I'll have to check my men. So I will see you at dinner then?" Hephaistion prepared to leave.

"Sure, and don't forget what we planned for tonight." Alexander reminded him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hephaistion nodded and left the commanding office quickly. In truth he didn't know what to do about his promise to Alexander this morning. On one hand he would like to spend more time with Alexander, especially they soon had to separate for the winter. On the other hand he felt guilty if he couldn't spend more time with Cleitus, especially now he thought he owed Cleitus an apology for last night. On the sex part, ever since Alexander took Bagoes to bed Hephaistion felt a little uncomfortable making love to Alexander, especially when Alexander did the taking. Somehow Hephaisiton was in self-deny about Alexander's affair with Bagoes and he wanted the whole thing to be "out of sight, out of mind", but spending the night on Alexander's bed constantly reminded him what might happen between Alexander and Bagoes on the same bed and that made him unease and distracted. It seemed that Alexander didn't have a clue about what Hephaisiton might have in mind and acted as if nothing at all changed between and that annoyed Hephaistion even more. Cleitus, on the other hand, was a very sensitive person. Whenever they spent time together, he paid total attention to Hephaistion's needs – both physically and emotionally - and avoided raising anything that might increase Hephaistion's burdens – except yesterday – and that made Hephaistion totally forgot any unpleasant thoughts and felt much relaxed.

Heading to his Supply Office, Hephaisiton decided to seek Cleitus out to apologize for last night after finishing inspection of his troops. While entering the office, he was surprised to find both Cleitus and Ptolemy working with his supply staff.

"Cleitus wants to get ready for his departure day after tomorrow." Ptolemy nodded to Hephaistion.

"Oh. So how does it go?" Hephaistion smiled to them.

"Well it seems Ptolemy is a good supply officer too." Cleitus smiled back.

"Only with Iasos' help." Ptolemy padded Iasos' shoulder.

"Well I shall thank you both then." Cleitus said sincerely.

"I think you should and I should too. Iasos, are the things ready for my departure tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir. All things on your list are ready and your men are packing right now in their part of the camp."

"Great Iasos. I shall go inspect them now. Cleitus, is your supply list done? And would you mind walk with me to my men?"

"Pretty much done, Hephaistion. If not completely done, I'll come back here tomorrow. Ptolemy I guess you will be working here tomorrow again?"

"Most likely. First to get yours ready, then Perdiccas' and Alexander's, then myself. Gods, now I really am a supply officer."

"You'll get used to it Ptolemy. Iasos, help him well." Hephaistion padded Iasos' shoulder.

"Yes Sir."

Hephaistion nodded and led away with Cleitus. Before exiting the office, he also talked to several of his staff who will accompany him to Bactra while Cleitus waited with full admiration.

Hephaistion and Cleitus quickly inspected the preparation for his journey. His men were not surprised to see Hephaistion came with Cleitus. They knew these two commanders worked very closely and they all respected Cleitus very much and felt happy for their friendship, although non of them knew that Cleitus and Hephaisiton were lovers. Ever since starting their relationship, Hephaisiton had Cleitus promised to keep their affair in secret, on one hand not to offend Alexander, on the other hand, not to raise resentment among troops against Cleitus or himself – every Macedonian soldier knew that Alexander and Hephaistion were Achilles and Patroclus reborn, and Achilles could share his bed with Brisies but Patroclus didn't have another lover, at least not mentioned in Iliad!

Hephaistion announced the coming feast for the night and urged his men to finish their work fast, but he also reminded them not to drink too much since they had to leave early tomorrow morning. His men were all so happy and speed up their work while promised Hephaistion not to worry.

Back from his men, Hephaistion hinted Cleitus to go to his chamber. Cleitus was more than happy to comply. They quickly walked into Cleitus' room to the inner chamber and locked the door. Cleitus held Hephaisiton tightly and kissed him and complained:

"You didn't come last night. I was waiting for you …"

"I'm sorry Cleitus. I tried but .."

"Don't say anything more. Tion, can I ask you for something?"

"Yes my Cleitus." But Hephaistion was afraid that Cleitus might ask him to spend the night again.

"I want some of your hair. See, I have these made for us." Cleitus took out the two gold lockets from his packet. "I wanted to give one to you long time ago. I want to put both your hair and my hair in these lockets and we each keep one. Would you like that?"

"Oh Cleitus you are ever so thoughtful." Hephaistion was deeply moved and he certainly understood the meaning of these two lockets. They would be the symbol of their love.

Cleitus cut some of Hephaistion's hair and Hephaistion did the same to Cleitus. Then they split and combined each other's hair and tied the mixed hair using golden strings. They then careful open the lockets, put the hair inside, and closed them. They then put the lockets on each other's neck and held together and kissed for a long time.

Hephaistion was so emotional and he walked toward the bed holding Cleitus hand. Then he undressed Cleitus, left feather light kisses on Cleitus' face, neck, shoulder, breast while kept looking into Cleitus' eyes. Cleitus could not keep his eyes away from Hephaistion either. Finally he could stand no more and he helped quickly removed Hephaistion's clothes and they fell down on the bed together.

Cleitus made gentle love to Hephaistion while kept kissing him lovingly all the time. It was so gentle Hephaistion felt he was like floating high in the sky on white clouds. Light headed, with tears in his eyes, he whispered "I love you" to Cleitus.

Cleitus was never so emotional. As Macedonian's bravest warrior he never shed a tear before, but now big drops of salty water rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably and dropped everywhere on Hephaisiton face. Hephaistion lifted his head and gently kissed Cleitus' eyes but could not stop the tears.

They fall sleep while still holding each other. The evening trumpet for the feast waked them up. They kissed again, quickly got up, washed their faces, cleaned their bodies, and put on their clothes, all silently. Any more words were not necessary now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Hephaistion and Cleitus arrived the royal dinning hall, dinner was already started. All generals, Alexander's staff members, various office chief and deputy officers, and army officers captain level and above were there. Some brought their mistress; some were with courtesans, some with their boys. Hephaisiton nodded to the generals and walked to Alexander's coach. He greeted him and sat down on a coach next to Alexander's – ever being the symbolic Patroclus to his Achilles. Cleitus choose to share Perdiccas' couch while Ptolemy shared his couch with his Tais. Melger and Necanor shared one coach. Several Persian nobles, including one of Artabazus' sons, were also there. After defeating Darius, Alexander's army recruited many Persian soldiers. Now each cavalry hiparchy, except the Agema, had one squadron made up solely by 100 Persian horsemen and a Persian captain.

"You are late, Hephaisiton." Alexander was obviously not so happy to see Hephaistion coming in together with Cleitus.

"Sorry Alexander. I …."

"Shuu…." Alexander stopped Hephaisiton and stood up to propose a toast.

"Brothers. Let's toast to Hephaistion's safe journey to Bactra!"

"And to the victory of our next campaign, to Alexander!" Hephaistion stood up and added. By now most officers already knew they were to depart soon for a major campaign although they didn't know the details.

Everybody drank their wine. Then Cleitus stood up and proposed:

"To our new supply officer Ptolemy and his success." He winked at Ptolemy. Ptolemy hurried stood up and jokily proposed:

"To our new construction officer Cleitus and Perdiccas, to Alexandrias!"

Perdiccas shake his head merrily, and stood up also and proposed:

"To all generals, to all officers, to the army, to Alexander!"

"Hi Perdiccas you said my words." Alexander joked. Looking around he saw most people had already finished their diner plates, so he announced.

"Let the fun begin!"

As that said, more servants came in and replaced finished food plates with plates full of fruits and snacks. More wine buckets were brought in. Then all entertainers came into the hall – Greek flute players, Greek lyre players, Greek singers, Egyptian dancers, and Persian dancers. They took turns performed various instruments or dances. Some of them then left to the army camp to entertain lower soldiers while the court performers including Bagoes stayed.

Alexander's spirit was raised significantly higher under the influence of wine and entertainment. He touched Hephaistion's knee and said loudly for him to hear.

"Don't you love the music and dances? Don't we have the best entertainers in the world?"

"Yes indeed. You have the best performers." In truth Hephaisiton did not appreciate loud music or whirling dances too much. They made his head ache – he'd prefer quieter music and more elegant slow dance movements. If he can chose, he'd rather spend a quite evening talking to friends, discussing philosophy, reading plays, or maybe listening to flutes.

People started to move around in the hall to talk to different people beside their coach mates. Alexander padded Hephaistion's shoulder and stood up to talk to some of the junior officers at one corner of the hall. With moderate wine, Alexander could be talkative and even flirting a little. Hephaistion admired Alexander's ability to talk to all kinds of people and made them feel they were special and important. But Alexander could be also furious and high tempered under strong wine influence. So Hephaistion was always monitoring the situation and tried all he can to prevent anything bad happen. Thinking that he won't be there to protect Alexander against wine for the winter, he walked to Ptolemy and asked him to watch for Alexander when he himself wouldn't be there to do so in the coming winter.

"Don't worry Hephaistion; we will keep him guarded for such situations. But you know Hephaistion, the thing worse than wine to cause Alexander's high temper is your absence, based on my personal experiences. This will be the first time you and Alexander will be separated for such a long time, right?"

"Well, before we regrouped here in last month, I hadn't seen him for - how long - three months since we left Bactra in June for this swipe campaign."

"I wasn't with him this time, so I don't know how he handled it, but I heard it was pretty hard. I do remember two years ago you went for an independent campaign for two months and I was there in the main camp. Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember. It was right before Philotas …" Hephaistion of course remembered that time when he was first sent to purge a revolt then to build a new Alexandria while Alexander led the main army advanced to Aria, slightly before the Philotas incidence. That was when Alexander first took Bagoes to bed. Hephaistion arrived back to the main camp right before the pages conspiracy, took part in Philotas trial, and shortly after was appointed co-commander of Companion Cavalry with Cleitus.

'We all knew how furious Alexander became at the end of it. He was so high tempered and nobody could stand near him."

"Well that certain painted boy could, couldn't he? Maybe Alexander was just pretending his temper so nobody dared to raise questions."

"Hephaistion, maybe you don't believe me. But I think if Bagoes had a choice he may prefer not to share Alexander's bed."

"Why was that? Wasn't he Darius's boy before? Wasn't the reason he came to our camp to be another Great King's boy? He certainly liked to be a King's boy."

"Well Hephaistion, I am not saying this to make you happy, but I don't think Alexander treated him well sometimes. I knew on several occasions Alexander even beat him. He wouldn't ever do that to you."

"Ptolemy, don't ever compare me with that painted boy. I don't want to know and don't care what happened between them. And if anyone strikes me, I'll definitely strike back, king or no king."

"I am sorry Hephaistion. But certainly you see the difference? You are Alexander's dearest friend and he is just a mere servant. He may provide some physically pleasure, but it is you that Alexander needed for emotionally support and love. "

"What if I am tired of …?"

"You are not serious, aren't you Hephaistion? That will definitely be the . . I know you were hurt sometimes by Alexander, but you can't just abandon him like that. That will bring disasters to all of us."

"Now you admit that Alexander hurt me too. Why should I continue to be in harms way?"

"Because Alexander loved you, and he still loves you, more than anybody else. And I believe you still love him too. Otherwise why should you care about his drinking problem?"

"Well that's because I'm his friend and I don't want to see he harms himself or my other friends such as you or Perdiccas or Cleitus. You are not his lover, but don't you worry about him too?"

"Yes I am not his lover but I love him as a big brother."

"I just want to be a good friend and a brother to him, as you are."

"Are you saying you don't want to be his lover anymore? Are you serious? Did he know about that?"

"Well ever since the boy I just didn't feel comfortable sharing his bed anymore."

"His affair really hurt you so, didn't it? Did you tell him?"

"I tried to talk sense to him. We are no longer boys and this physically thing can stop and I would still love him and support him whatever way I can. But every time he looked at me with those eyes, I just couldn't …"

"Hephaistion, you have another lover? Is that the reason you want to stop …."

"No Ptolemy, I shouldn't talk about these with you. It seems I have too much wine myself. Promise me not a word of this to anyone."

"Not even to Alexander? I thought you don't keep any secrets from him."

"If he doesn't keep secrets from me." Seeing Alexander finished talking to another group of older captains and walking back to his coach, Hephaisiton squeezed Ptolemy's hand to warn him not to reveal any of their conversation to anyone and walked to Perdiccas. Cleitus already left the coach to talk to several of his old friends who all served Philip before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By now Ptolemy was certain something was serious wrong between Alexander and Hephaistion, and it was most likely Hephaistion had another lover and lost interest in Alexander physically, and Alexander was scared. Although he could tell Hephaistion still loves Alexander, still supports him everyway possible, and tries to protect him for harms ways, he suspected Alexander already sensed Hephaistion's change of feeling and was already hurt. He couldn't blame Hephaistion for his cooled affections – that affection already lasted more than 14 years, much longer than what Alexander's friends ever expected when they first started – and Alexander certainly brought this problem to himself, in some sense. Nevertheless obviously Alexander was still very affectionate to Hephaistion, relied on him for emotionally support, and maybe asked for constant demonstration of love from Hephaistion. Ptolemy sensed that the forthcoming long separation could bring much harm to Alexander's emotions and he started to worry about the consequences. Ptolemy vowed to himself that he will protect both his friends in whichever way he can and he thought at least he could remind Hephaistion to write often to Alexander. He also started to wonder who might be the new attraction to Hephaistion, and he might have to protect that person too – Alexander's jealousy when Hephaistion was involved could be as furious as Olympia's when Alexander was concerned.

Who could be the new attraction to Hephaistion? Ptolemy knew Hephaistion longed for friendship, companionship, and intelligence much more than mere physically pleasures, just like Ptolemy himself. So if Hephaistion was so attracted to this new person that he even considered ending the physical relationship with Alexander, then that person must not be a stupid young page or a mere soldier or a captive woman. That person must be physically attractive but more importantly intellectually compatible with Hephaisition. Could it be one of their Maize classmates? Or a companion with intelligence and interests in philosophy?

Looking around the hall, Ptolemy saw Hephaistion was talking to Perdiccas while Perdiccas nodded his head. Perdiccas? He certainly had a soft spot for Hephaistion and just yesterday complained about Alexander on things related to Hephaistion. Perdiccas was always a lover of men or boys, not much into women. Since Maize, He had bedded a number of boys and later on pages and young soldiers, but it seemed none of the relationships lasted long. Being Hephaistion's classmate at Maize, although four years older, and one of his closest friends, Perdiccas was a good match to Hephaistion mentally and physically – Perdiccas was tall and good-looking – although not as good as Hephaistion but definitely taller. Perdiccas just openly told Ptolemy yesterday he loved Hephaistion, but did Hephaistion also find Perdiccas attractive? If so they must had not become lovers yet, because just yesterday Perdiccas complained Hephaistion was beyond his reach. But is it possible in the future that…?

Looking around again, Ptolemy saw Cleitus laughing with his old friends and padding each others' shoulders. Cleitus? Although he might be a little too old and less sophisticated, Cleitus certainly was as strong and handsome as ten years ago. The tallest general among the companions, Cleitus was probably the second best looking general right after Hephaistion, especially when he started clean shaving couple years ago. It seemed that Cleitus also developed some liking to literature and arts lately – Ptolemy was surprised to hear Cleitus even cited some lines from a famous play some days ago. Ptolemy knew that Cleitus was attracted to Hephaistion ever since Hephaistion was a young teen - Cleitus wanted to become Hephaistion's erastes when Hephaistion just turned 14. That year Ptolemy was 23 years old and already had a mistress – he hadn't met Tais yet until four years later in Athens. Cleitus was 30 years old that year, the ideal age for a man to marry according to Plato and Aristotle, but he seemed still had keen interests in beautiful boys and Hephaistion was definitely the prettiest one in whole Macedon, if not in entire Greece. Ptolemy was a military training assistant to the Prince and his friends so he stayed at Maize most of the time to take advantage to be educated by one of the greatest philosophers. That time Cleitus was already the commander of Philip's Companion Cavalry Agema, although at that time the Agema only had 500 horsemen, not like 2000 horsemen now.

Philip trusted Cleitus above everyone else among the younger officers and it was rumored that Cleitus once was Philip's lover when Cleitus was young – Philip was 10 years older than Cleitus. Ptolemy remembered that Cleitus often accompanied Philip to Maize to visit Alexander, and sometime Cleitus came alone with some of his horsemen to teach the young Prince and his friends horsemanship. At one of the drinking parties after training Cleitus' tongue got loose and he told Ptolemy that he would propose courting Hephaistion to his father Amyntor. But Ptolemy didn't hear Cleitus mentioning it again after that – obviously the young Prince was also attracted to Hephaistion's legendary beauty and keen intelligence and moved one step faster than Cleitus and got lucky. Since then Cleitus never got married, but he bedded boys and even had two mistresses that he got along the campaign and each gave him a child: a son and a daughter. Ptolemy knew Cleitus left both the mothers and children in Ecbatana two and half years ago when Cleitus was sick and stayed there for three months. After that Cleitus led 7000 re-enforcement that was originally under Parmanion's command, left Ecbatana three months before the older general was ordered to death by Alexander, and rejoined the main army in Aria just a little later after the Philotas incidence. Cleitus didn't bring any of his mistresses with him. It seemed that ever since re-joining the main army Cleitus wasn't with anybody, at least not in public. No boys, no mistress. That was certainly strange to Ptolemy now. Was it possible that Cleitus and Hephaistion …..?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ptolemy was startled when Alexander padded his shoulder and asked:

"What are you thinking about so deeply Ptolemy?"

"Oh Nothing. Do you have a good time Alexander?"

"Oh yes, if I don't have to send Hephaistion away tomorrow I will even feel better. So I saw you and him talked for long, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, Nothing special, Alexander. He was just a little worried that he won't be the nursemaid for you this winter so he asked me to watch over you and do not let you drink too much un-watered wine."

"Oh Hephaistion ever tried to protect me, didn't he? But you know I can handle wine much better than him. He's got the Athenian stomach on wine."

"He is good for you Alexander. Do listen to his advices."

"Yes I do listen to him. Now I am afraid that sometimes he is less open to give me advices than before. You know that he had never kept secrets from me before, but now even he is not totally honest to me anymore."

"Do you keep secrets from him?"

"Well, yes I do. Sometimes I kept secrets not to hurt him."

"Maybe he is just doing what you tried to do. Have you talked to each other lately, I mean really talk?"

"Well I tried to. But you know both of us have been always so busy with so many things to handle it's really hard to find time to really talk, and we had to be away from each other so often. Even when he was around, he didn't visit me unless invited or sent to. And if he did come, he was so exhausted and he barely had energy to talk."

"You gave too much work to him. Alexander. And you knew Hephaistion was that kind of person always stroke for the best. It's just yesterday Perdiccas joked that it took three of us to share only part of Hephaistion's responsibilities. He's got too big a work load."

"I know, that's why I want you guys to share some of his work. You will help him, will you?"

"I will try my best, Alexander. May I ask you a personal question if you don't mind?"

"What?"

"Are things going well between you and Hephaistion? I mean the love thing. I understand both of you wanted to keep it private, but as a good friend to you both, maybe I can help if something is not going so well?"

"Well Ptolemy, you probably sensed it right. Ever since Bagoes Hephaistion was different. You knew I took Barsine as mistress last time, and he was ok. But this time I didn't know it would affect him so much. I knew it was my fault, but now I wanted things go back to good old days, but Hephaistion was ….."

"Hephaistion was not very comfortable visiting you in private?"

"You know since Maize I always treated Hephaistion as my equal and we were two love-sick boys and inseparable. But now he seldom visits me in private and when he did visit, he was reluctant to stay. It seems that he is trying to push me away, and today he even tried to convince me to marry a Bactrian or Sogdiana woman."

"Really? That certainly is a new idea."

"He wanted me to marry into an influential Bactrian or Sogdiana family so we can keep the place safe when we leave for India."

"Marry to someone not royal? I thought you and Hephaistion wanted to marry sisters, Darius' daughters specifically."

"He said that won't help the current situation here, which I agree. But I don't want to marry now. He is already slipping away from me and I don't want to add more problems to it."

"Well since he wasn't comfortable visiting you, maybe you should visit him instead? He'll probably feel more comfortable in his own surroundings."

Alexander thought about Ptolemy's words and slowly nodded. Maybe Ptolemy was right, maybe it was the surroundings in Alexander's room or tent made Hephaistion not so comfortable. He knew ever since he took Persian servants into his personal services, especially since he took Bagoes to bed, furniture, decorations, smells, everything now in his room were more Persian style than Greek. Although he still kept his Iliad and his sword, on was the gift of Aristotle and the another of Hephaistion, under his pillow, and several of his favorite Greek plays in a golden box, but how long he hadn't open the book and the plays? How long hadn't he discussed philosophy or literature with Hephaistion which he knew Hephaistion had a keen interest in? He knew Hephaistion still kept monthly correspondence with Aristotle and Xenocrates, the two best philosophers in Athens, but how long hadn't he asked Hephaistion what they discussed about in their letters? It seemed that over the last two years he and Hephaistion lost a lot of common interests they used to share. No wonder he and Hephaistion now had less things to talk about in private and Hephaistion was almost eager to leave his room every time he was sent to.

Alexander vowed to himself that he needs to change the situation between them. It was a pity Hephaistion would have to leave tomorrow, but he could write to Hephaistion often, ask more questions about various issues that Hephaistion may be interested in. He even thought about the poems that they wrote to each other when they were young. He could write some new poems, and he could also found out his old poems and copy and send to Hephaistion to remind him their love. He can even send orders to Greece for any new plays, or probably even write to Aristotle and Xenocrates for their recent publications. Then when he and Hephaistion reunite in spring they can certainly spend sometime together reading and discussing……

Those thoughts made Alexander feel happier and he started to look for Hephaistion among the crowd. Maybe they should spend tonight in Hephaistion's chamber instead? That could certainly be a nice change. Now he almost couldn't wait to be alone with Hephaistion.

Suddenly some Persian music started and it was now Bagoes' turn to perform the last dance, ever being King's favorite eunuch. And some people stopped talking and started to watch. These were mostly junior officers who hadn't had many chances to watch Bagoes dance. They watched curiously and wondered what about this eunuch attracted their King and the Great King prior. Bagoes danced a traditional Persian court dance, moving fast with bear breast and bear feet with a colorful silk piece covered waist down and knee above, and chains and bells around waist, wrists, ankles and neck that made jiggling sounds. Those junior officers nudged each other and laughed and some even pointed at Bagoes. Most of senior officers and Persian nobles kept their conversation and some tried to end their conversation to be ready to retire, since they knew after this last dance they could excuse themselves without being rude to the King.

Now the music and dance didn't attract Alexander anymore and he was desperate trying to locate Hephaistion. He knew Hephaistion would never leave the party without saying goodnight to him. This was Hephaistion's way to make sure everything was alright with Alexander – he either stayed late until Alexander was led away to retire by his pages and guard, or he would ask one of Alexander's friends to stay late and he would let Alexander know about his arrangement before leaving. So Alexander was sure Hephaistion must still be around. Maybe he went to the restroom? Alexander decided to sit down on his coach while waiting for Hephaistion. When Hephaistion comes back he would ask him to retire together to Hephaestion's room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hephaistion didn't want to watch Bagoes dance, nor he liked these junior officers' curious eyes that sometimes even moved back and forth between Bagoes and himself. He felt ashamed to be compared to a mere dance boy and to be the topic of gossips. So he went outside the hall, crossed a hallway, exited an arch door and came to a small garden for some fresh air. His ever faithful page Milyas followed him, dragged with him one of Hephaistion personal guard Cimon. Hephaisition sat down on a stone bench, rubbed his face, shook his hair and breathed once deeply and smiled. Milyas and the guard stood next to the door in silence.

"Milyas and Cimon, come over here and sit down."

Milyas and Cimon moved to sit down the bench next to Hephaistion.

"Are you two ready to leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes General. I already had my things packed and ready. I'll go share my brother's bed tonight and I'll get up early tomorrow morning to finish packing your room with others." Milyas' older brother was a companion in Perdiccas' hiparchy.

"Good. How about you Cimon?"

"My things are ready except the bedding, Sir. I can pack that quickly tomorrow morning."

"You are not drunk, are you Cimon?"

"No Sir. I drank a little but I can handle it."

"Good then. Now let's take a break and then we'll go back to the hall before we can retire."

They were about to leave when Cleitus appeared at the arch door followed by his pages and guard. By now, although the pages and guards didn't know Cleitus and Hephaistion were actually lovers, they knew these two generals were very close. They sensed they might have something important to say to each other so the pages and guards moved to the hallway and left them alone in the garden, although they could still see them through the arch door.

Cleitus sat down next to Hephaistion and put his right hand on Hephaistion back and slowly messaged up and down. The pages and guards would not see that because they faced the arch door.

"You had a good time with your old friends?" Hephaistion almost whispered.

"Yes but I'd rather spend time with you Tion. I saw you talked to Ptolemy, Perdiccas and others." Cleitus also talked in low voice.

"Yes, Cleitus, they are my friends. You didn't drink too much, did you?"

"No Tion. You know I don't have the heart to get drunk tonight, especially you are leaving tomorrow."

"Cleitus, promise me you won't get drunk while I am away. I worry about you."

"Don't worry Tion. You know although I like drinking wine, I never got myself drunk like others, at least I could always walk back to my room myself."

"That's true Cleitus, but please be careful."

Cleitus nodded while Hephaistion asked:

"Is the last dance over?"

"I couldn't hear any music so it must be over now. "

"Let's go back."

"You need to retire early Tion, a long journey awaits you tomorrow."

"You're right Cleitus, but I'll need to go back the hall to say goodbye."

They both stood up and Cleitus squeezed Hephaistion's hand and said:

"I already said goodnight to my friends and Alexander, so I will go back to my room now."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes he is still there."

Hephaistion squeezed Cleitus' hand and led the way to the arch door. They stopped at the doorway. Hephaistion hugged Cleitus, wished him good night then turned around heading back to the hall while Cleitus watched until Hephaistion disappeared into the room. Cleitus then turned around himself and headed to his own chamber. He wanted to ask Hephaistion to spend the night but he didn't. It would be much more painful if he asked and was turned down. He already had two wonderful afternoons with Hephaistion and he should be content, although his heart still felt so heavy that he almost couldn't breath. He took out the locket that hang on his neck hid inside his chiton and held it tightly in his hand, hoping that would give him some strength.

_Dear readers: Thanks for reading my story and thanks the viewers for their comments. This is my first fiction and I enjoyed writing it very much. This story has two more chapters to go and the story will end when Hephaistion departed for Bactra. Then I have a sequel "The Tragedy" following this story, describing what happened when the tragedy occurred. Since so many people already wrote about Cleitus' death, I'd like to write about it from a different angle. That story will tell why Barsine had to leave Bactra and return to Asia Manor with her father Artabazus, and why Alexander had to reveal his plan about Cleitus earlier than he planned ad how Cleitus was angry about that, and Hephaistion's reaction to Cleitus' death, and at the end how Alexander and Hephaistion had to patch up the damages and renew their love. Please be patient. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Hephaistion entered the hall most of the junior officers were already left, probably to some other entertainment. Hephaistion's own captains and staff were all retired early for tomorrow's journey. No entertainer was in sight and servants already started to clean up the place. Alexander was sitting on his coach talking to Perdiccas and Ptolemy, and Tais had already gone. Hephaistion moved fast first to some of the junior officers he knew and said farewell, then he came to the general's section.

"Hephaistion, where have you been? Are you all right?" Alexander was relieved when he saw Hephaistion.

"Oh I just went outside to have some fresh air, Alexander. Did you enjoy the night?"

"Oh it's alright, but I am a bit tired. You want to retire now?"

"Yes better early than late. So Ptolemy and Perdiccas, I'll see you in spring then."

Hephaistion came to Ptolemy and gave him a bear hug. Before Hephaistion turned to Perdiccas, Ptolemy said:

"Don't say goodbye yet because I will be there to send you off tomorrow morning. Now go rest and have a pleasant dream."

"You don't need to wake up early tomorrow. Or Tais will blame me for making you get up so early and wake her up."

"Don't worry about Tais. She's got used to it. Besides I am leaving in two days, so she is preparing things and couldn't sleep much anyways."

"So women and others will stay in here then." Hephaistion turned to Alexander and asked.

"Yes women and all non-combat staff will stay here through the campaign. I expected the campaign be over within a month then we will come back here. It's better not to move everybody around."

"Good then. Ptolemy, why don't you go rest? Tais must wait for you now."

"I'm going. Oh here, these are some cakes Tais made for your tomorrow's journey." Ptolemy showed a basket full of cake wrapped with silk.

"Oh Great. She mentioned it to me tonight. Please tell her my thanks."

"She knew you have a sweet-tooth. Ok I am leaving." Ptolemy gave the basket to Milyas and turned to leave.

"So I will see you tomorrow morning too Perdiccas?" Hephaistion gave Perdiccas a bear hug too.

'Yes Hephaistion. Sleep well." Perdiccas then said goodnight to Alexander and also left.

Hephaistion said farewell and goodnight to the remaining generals and Alexander announced he would retire and accompany Hephaistion to his room. Hephaistion was a little surprised since usually they would part at party, then if Alexander wanted Hephaistion's company, he would send for him. He knew he promised Alexander this morning to spend the night with him. Maybe Alexander changed his mind? Hephaistion was just too tired to think through the situation and followed Alexander silently and entered his own chamber.

Once inside, Alexander led Hephaistion to the inner bed chamber and asked:

"Phai, can I stay here with you tonight in stead? I haven't spent a night in your room for so long and I really miss that."

"My room is a mess Alexander." Hephaistion looked around his room. Most of the stuff was already packed by his pages and servants expect the bedding, some clothes and a few accessories.

"We had shared in much worse conditions, hadn't we?" Alexander smiled to Hephaistion sincerely.

"Ok then. You want to take a bath? I need a bath because I won't be able to get one for the next few days."

"Sure, let's bath together. I'll miss this hot water once I get on the road too."

Heard that, Hephaistion nodded and quickly informed his pages to fill the tube with hot water while Alexander informed his own pages and guard that he would stay for the night. He told Hephaistion's pages and guard to be off-duty tonight since they had to leave tomorrow while Alexander's pages and guard would be on duty, some would stay in the out chamber and some in the hallway.

When everything was set and everybody went outside, Alexander closed and locked the inner chamber door. Then he led Hephaistion to the tub and they helped each other undress and sat down in the hot water. Hephaistion already secretly took off the locket that Cleitus gave to him and hided it in the leather bag containing Alexander's letter to Craterus. He would not risk increasing Alexander' resentment against Cleitus.

"This is much needed." Hephaistion sighed contently, sitting deep in the hot water.

"You have a sour shoulder? Come, let me message you."

Hephaisition nodded and Alexander moved and sat behind Hephaistion's back. Hephaistion's left upper arm and shoulder were wounded badly in the battle of Gaugamela three years ago. Alexander used both of his powerful hands messaged Hephaistion's back from neck all the way to the waist. Then he pulled Hephaistion closer and messaged his shoulders and head. After that he held Hephaistion in his arms and let his head rest on his shoulder while kissed Hephaistion's earlobe:

"You feel better now, Phai?"

"Much better. Thank you, Alexander. Do you want me message you too?"

"Not on the back, but here." Alexander held Hephaistion's hand and moved it to his lower abdomen. He was already excited. Hephaistion started striking slowly and Alexander messaged Hephaistion's member too.

They both breathed quick and heavy now. Alexander moved his mouth and covered Hephaistion's lips and sucked gently for a while. Finally Hephaistion opened his mouth slightly and Alexander's tongue gained entrance and they kissed deeply.

"Should we go to bed now?" Alexander almost couldn't stand anymore so he asked. Hephaistion simply nodded so they dried themselves quickly and moved to the bed still holding hands.

Alexander laid down on bed first and he pulled Hephaistion on top of him and started kiss him again. He spread out his legs and wrapped around Hephaistion's buttocks. Hephaistion lifted his head and looked at Alexander hesitantly:  
"Are you sure?"

Alexander nodded:

"You'll have to ride tomorrow."

Then Alexander simply sat up, blew off one lamp, and hinted Hephaistion.

Hephaistion prepared Alexander using the lamp oil and then entered him slowly. They made gently love and came together while Alexander almost screamed out Hephaistion's name but was blocked by Hephaistion's mouth. Hephaistion then quickly cleaned them both up and came to bed again. He laid on his back holding Alexander in his arms. He kissed the top of Alexander's head and whispered "sleep well" and closed his eyes. Hephaistion fell to sleep immediately while Alexander rested his head on Hephaistion's shoulder, his legs entwined with Hephaistion's, his hand still gently touching Hephaistion's breast and belly up and down. Alexander was happy and sad the same time. He was happy that Hephaistion finally made love to him, first time in more than five months since they left Bactra in spring. And Hephaistion finally seemed relaxed in they love making. He thought his decision to come to Hephaistion's room was right.

Alexander was also sad that the happy moment was too short and Hephaistion would leave tomorrow. He treasured every minutes of the night and he hoped that their love would renew and even become stronger when they meet again in spring. He smiled and fell to sleep gradually in Hephaistion's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Hephaistion woke up first in the morning while Alexander still slept deeply in his dreams. Hephaistion carefully pulled himself away from Alexander's arms and gently moved from the bed. He put on his clothes quietly and tied the royal leather bag carefully on his belt after he took out the locket Cleitus gave him, wore it on the neck and hid it beneath his clothes. He walked to the water sink and quickly washed and dried his face. He did everything so quite as not to wake up Alexander.

Hephaistion wanted Alexander to sleep a little bit more, so he left the inner chamber quickly and carefully close the door behind him. Alexander's pages in the out chamber were already up – their duty for the night was soon over and another group of pages would come and take over before breakfast. Hephaistion thanked them for watching over the night. Hephaistion's own page Dion was already up and ready for his order. Hephaistion padded his head and told him quietly to bring some breakfast.

Alexander woke up and found the bed was empty so he quickly got up and dressed and came to the out chamber and noted Hephaisiton was almost finishing his breakfast. He sat down next to him and complained:

"You should wake me up."

"Sorry I just want you sleep a little more. You want some quick breakfast?"

Alexander nodded and started eating while Hephaistion got up and finished packing with Dion.

When Alexander finished eating, Hephaisition was ready to join his men. So they walked together toward the palace gate with Alexander's new pages followed behind. They came to the gate. Hephaistion's men were ready to leave while servants and salves were doing the final loading up things on the packing animals.

Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Cleitus, Selucus and others were there talking while waiting for Alexander and Hephaisiton. They didn't have much time to talk, just hugged each other and wished goodbye.

When it was Cleitus' turn to say goodbye, he held Hephaistion tightly in his arms and whispered:  
"I love Tion, remember that and take care."

Then Cleitus kissed lightly on Hephaistion's cheek. This was first time Cleitus kissed Hephaistion in front of others and Hephaistion flushed a little but he tried to hide it. He padded Cleitus' back and hinted him to release himself:

"Take care Cleitus. I'll see you in spring."

Cleitus nodded and reluctantly released Hephaisiton. Hephaistion then turned to Alexander.

Alexander noticed Cleitus' kiss and was annoyed so he pulled Hephaisiton closer and hugged him and kissed his lips:

"Phai I wish you don't have to go. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you all too. Alexander, I wish you a great victory in defeating Spitamenes."

Then Hephaisiton turned to other generals and said:

"I wished you all good luck and be victorious."

Then Hephaisiton leaped on his horse and sent out the order to his men to take off. They started to gallop away. Hephaisition turned back on horse back and waved to Alexander and other generals and then followed his men. He didn't know this would be his last time seeing Cleitus alive.

End


End file.
